


Right time, right place.

by smhfiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhfiction/pseuds/smhfiction
Summary: Miranda has given up on finding her soulmate when her soulmate finds her.





	Right time, right place.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Au bon endroit, au bon moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884717) by [Fausta88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausta88/pseuds/Fausta88)



> This is an entry for the Mirandy year of Fun and Frolic
> 
> Prompt: Soulmate

 

It had been a long week and all Miranda wanted to do was go home and relax. Sometimes the incompetence of her staff even surprised her. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and her eyes flitted to the black lines adorning her wrist. With a huff of disgust, she pulled her sleeve down to cover them and turned her chair and stared out at the New York skyline.

When she was young and as her friends all received their soulmate marks, she was excited to get hers. As the years passed, and the teasing from her friends dissipated, Miranda had resigned herself to the fact that she didn’t have a soulmate. It wasn’t unheard of, but it was rare. Considering all her family had marks, she was made to be the black sheep of the family.

It wasn’t until she was in her twenties that she received her marks. She had been so shocked, she’d stared at the words for hours until it dawned on her what that meant. One either received their marks at the age of thirteen or when their soulmate was born. To say she was stunned to find out her soulmate was just born when she was twenty-five was an understatement. From that day forward she’d vowed to live her life to the fullest that she could, with the knowledge that she would never get the life she’d always wanted with her soulmate.

In what world, would a person twenty-five years her junior want to be with her. She’d be in her fifties. So, she lived. She’d married twice and divorced twice, but she had two amazing daughters to come from one of the failed unions. In the end, both men had meet their soulmate. She’d always known she’d been a placement for them, but had hoped that the men had loved her enough to stick around but that hadn’t been the case.

It had been one of the greatest days of her life when both her girls received their marks earlier in the year. At least they would have a chance of finding the one that would complete them unlike their mother. She wasn’t naïve to think a soulmate would turn her life around, but she always felt like something was missing and knew her soulmate would fill that void.

She pulled her sleeve back once more and glared at the words.

**Look, lady, I have to have _your_ autograph.**

Miranda cringed thinking about all the possibilities that could conjure such an instance that would require the words. The last thing she wanted was some self-absorbed fan to be her soulmate. Though, that would make it easier for her to ignore the person. There were moments, she still wished to find them, then others that she was completely at ease with her life as it was.

Fed up with her morbid thoughts, Miranda stood, gathered the papers she was working on, and marched out of her office. Kathy, her second assistant, jumped up and grabbed Miranda’s coat and bag, informing her Roy was already waiting for her.

At home, she was bombarded by her two girls. “Girls, please. One at a time.”

Cassidy took a deep breath. “I meet my soulmate today.” She was so full of energy she was bouncing up and down.

“Isn’t it great, mom?” Caroline threw in.

Miranda embraced them both so happy for Cassidy. “Come. Let’s set and you can tell me all about it Cassidy. Caroline, I’m sure your time will come soon.”

Caroline hugged Miranda tighter. “I’m not worried. You’ve haven’t meet your soulmate yet and look how awesome you are.”

That night Miranda thanked the heavens Cassidy wouldn’t have to suffer like she had and prayed that Caroline would meet her soulmate soon.

***

For some reason, Miranda woke in a good mood Friday morning and had a lovely breakfast with her girls before they went their separate ways, with a promise from Miranda of pizza for dinner.

Her good mood evaporated when she walked into the office and a dozen emergencies slapped her in the face.

She yanked the aspirin out of Kathy’s hand and downed them with her coffee. She only hoped the headache didn’t get worse. The last thing she wanted to do was go through the run-through, but here she was listening to them prattle on. She caught Nigel’s eye and he rolled his eyes and was about to speak up when a commotion outside of the office caught their attention. Miranda wasn’t to worried, she was sure Emily could handle it, but after a few minutes their voices started to get louder.

“Look, I don’t care who you are,” an unknown female voice said. “I don’t need your signature. It has to be hers.”

Miranda drowned out Emily’s voice and focused on the woman. She was tall with long brown hair put up in a ponytail, and she had a brown ballcap on, with the words, Sachs Delivery written across the front. She wore a pair of black shorts, and a brown t-shirt with the same words written on it. The boots were hideous, but Miranda understand it was workwear. Miranda almost gasped when the woman turned and their eyes meet.

The hairs on Miranda’s arms stood on end and she swallowed, afraid to hope that this was it. The moment she’d been waiting for.

The woman huffed and pointed at her but spoke to Emily. “Is that who I need?”

Emily moved to grab the woman’s arm, but she shoved her off and walked into Miranda’s office. The woman was already agitated and Miranda tried and failed to keep the smile off her face when the woman spoke.

“Look, lady, I have to have your autograph,” she said, holding out her clipboard and what looked to be a manila envelope.

Out of all the scenarios a delivery service hadn’t been one of them. Miranda took a deep breath and said the words she hoped would be on this woman’s wrist, even if the idea of a relationship with her was utterly ridiculous.

“Is that so.” The moment the words left her mouth the woman’s eyes widened and the next moment a smile blossomed on her face.

“This run-through is over,” Miranda said, never taking her eyes off the woman. It only took them a few minutes to clear out, with Nigel shutting the door behind them, leaving Miranda and the woman alone.

The woman took a step forward, set her supplies on the desk and held her hand out. “Andrea Sachs, but everyone calls me Andy.”

This was the moment Miranda had always hoped for and it didn’t even feel real. What did feel real was the warmth of Andrea’s hand engulfing hers. “Andrea.” The next moment, Miranda felt a tug on her arm and she was almost flush against Andrea.

“Miranda, would it be to forward of me to ask you to dinner?” Andrea asked.

“I don’t think…”

“No,” Andrea said. “Don’t think. Dinner. Me and you. Tonight.”

The girl was brazen, Miranda would give her that. “I can’t. I promised my girls we would have pizza tonight. Cassidy meet her soulmate yesterday.”

Andrea’s smiled dimmed. “Are you in a relationship?”

Miranda licked her lips. “No.”

Andrea’s smile, if it was even possible widened. “Well, then, looks like we’ll have two things to celebrate. You have dinner with your kids tonight, then dinner with me tomorrow night.”

The hopeful look on her face helped to flush some of Miranda’s worries away. “Are you sure about this? You have to be sure.”

Andrea bit her lip. “All my friends were meeting their soulmates and I felt so left out. Trust me. I’m sure.”

“My age.”

“Doesn’t bother me.”

“I’ve been divorced twice and have two kids.”

“Never been married. Love kids.”

It couldn’t possibly be that easy. Miranda knew that but there was something about this woman that called to her.

Andrea slipped her arms around Miranda’s waist “Miranda, I have been waiting for you for so long.”

Miranda closed her eyes, quickly opening them when Andrea pulled her flush against her body. “Oh, Andrea. Not nearly as long as I’ve been waiting for you.”


End file.
